I Knew You Were Trouble
"I Knew You Were Trouble" (sometimes stylized "I Knew You Were Trouble.") is a song recorded by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift for her fourth studio album, Red (2012). It was released on October 9, 2012, in the United States by Big Machine Records as the third promotional single from the album. Later, "I Knew You Were Trouble" was released as the third single from Red on November 27, 2012, in the United States. The song was co-written by Swift, Max Martin and Shellback and produced by Martin and Shellback.Quoted word for word from here Lyrics Lisa: Once upon a time A few mistakes ago I was in your sights You got me alone Lisa with Christina: You found me You found me Lisa with Christina and Katherine: You found me-e-e-e-e-e-e Lisa: I guess you didn't care And I guess I liked that And when I fell hard You took a step back Lisa with Christina: Without me Without me Lisa with Christina and Katherine: Without me-e-e-e-e-e-e-ee Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: And he's long gone When he's next to me And I realize The blame is on me Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: 'Cause I knew you were trouble When you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble When you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying On the cold hard ground Oh Oh Katherine with Lisa and background vocals from Cimorelli: Trouble, trouble, trouble Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: Oh Oh Katherine with Lisa and background vocals from Cimorelli: Trouble, trouble, trouble Lauren: No apologies He'll never see you cry Pretends he doesn't know That he's the reason why Lauren with Christina, Katherine, and Lisa: You're drowning You're drowning You're drowning Lauren: Now I heard you moved on From whispers on the street A new notch in your belt Is all I'll ever be Lauren with Christina, Katherine, and Lisa: And now I see Now I see Now I see Christina with background vocals from Cimorelli: He was long gone When he met me And I realize The joke is on me Yeah Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: 'Cause I knew you were trouble When you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble When you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying On the cold hard ground Oh Oh Katherine with Lisa and background vocals from Cimorelli: Trouble, trouble, trouble Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: Oh Oh Katherine with Lisa and background vocals from Cimorelli: Trouble, trouble, trouble Dani (Cimorelli): And the saddest fear (oooh) Comes creeping in (oooh) That you never loved me or her Dani with Lisa: Or anyone Dani with Cimorelli: Or anything Dani with Lisa: Yeah Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: 'Cause I knew you were trouble When you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble When you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying On the cold hard ground Oh Oh Katherine with Lisa and background vocals from Cimorelli: Trouble, trouble, trouble Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: Oh Oh Katherine with Lisa and background vocals from Cimorelli: Trouble, trouble, trouble Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: Oh Oh Katherine with Lisa and background vocals from Cimorelli: Trouble, trouble, trouble Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: Oh Oh Katherine with Lisa and background vocals from Cimorelli: Trouble, trouble, trouble Bloopers *Lisa and Christina discuss the period at the end of the song title. *Dani leaves to adjust the band on her head. *Joey appears, being swayed by Katherine while Christina (behind the camera) tells him to say hi. *Katherine lifts Joey up while Lauren pinches his cheek. *The girls make their introductions, but Dani starts laughing. *Lauren sneezes. *Katherine messes up twice in the introductions, the first time cutting herself off and the second time mispronouncing her own name. *The girls introduce themselves, saying they are the Jonas Brothers. *Cimorelli's older brother Mike says he's starving. *Mike introduces himself as Christina. *The girls sing different Taylor Swift songs at the same time. *Lisa says the Dodgers won the World Series. *Amy insists that they don't follow baseball. *The girls sing part of "SOS" by the Jonas Brothers. *The girls announce that their EP Believe It is coming out around Thanksgiving. Video Gallery References Category:Covers